Sweet Scent
by Articuno54
Summary: Hermione has been a vampire her whole life. She can also tell by the sweet scent of her beloved, Harry Potter, that he is to be her mate. But when she can no longer hunt, will she be able to contain her 'Inner Vampire' or will she be consumed by bloodlust? Harry PoV
1. The Secret

**Harry** **POV**

Professor McGonagall had finished her 'speech' about how we can't go to classes unattended or leave the castle. I look over at Hermione Granger, the girl I love, to see her pale and trembling.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!"

I took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

She hesitantly nodded and said; "Alright, come with me to Myrtle's bathroom."

Hermione practically dragged my hand to the bathroom. Once in Myrtle's bathroom, she dragged me into a stall. She turned to me and said:

"I-I've been keeping something from you."

"What is it? It can't be that bad."

"I'm a v-vampire."

"A what?!" I said gaping at her.

"A vampire! A blood-sucking murderer! I'd understand if you didn't want me around anymore..."

"Why would I not want you around anymore? 'Mione, you're are the most important person in my life."

"Am I really?"

"Of course, you've been my best friend since 1st year and have never hurt me. _Knowing_ you're a vampire won't change that." I said with a soft smile.

"Harry, I can't promise that anymore. I can't go out to hunt, and if I can't get blood then I'll lose control of my instincts…I don't want to hurt you or anyone else."

"So all you need is blood, right?"

She weakly nodded.

"Well, why don't you feed off of me?"

She looked at me with pure fear.

"I-I can't do that! What if I drink you dry?! I can't trust myself!"

"And why not?"

She shuffled her feet and looked down.

"Because you smell to good…" She said blushing.

"Oh? And what do I smell like?"

"Incredibly sweet." She said as her blush deepened.

I chuckled as she looked embarrassed upon admitting this.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but go ahead."

"When I lose control, can you be there to make sure I don't hurt anyone?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? I don't want to hurt you." I said with a frown.

"Just…do anything you can do to stop me. Please?"

"A-Alright, but I won't hurt you…I can't. Besides, you can fight off the bloodlust."

"It's not that easy! I'll be too hungry and weak to fight my inner vampire! Just …promise to stop me _when_ I turn."

I took her into my arms and gently stroked her back.

"Everything will be fine. We'll get through this just fine."

"I'm scared, Harry. I lost control once when I was little and I hurt my mum so, so much. I couldn't allow myself to live if I attacked you!" She cried.

"You won't hurt me, you're to sweet to attack me."

"You really, think I'm sweet?"

"Of course, along with being incredibly beautiful and you're also 'the brightest witch of this age'."

"Thanks for understanding, Harry. You're a true friend." She said with a warm smile.

As we left the bathroom, I see Malfoy and his croonies coming down the hallway. They approached me and said:

"Hanging around your little mudblood again, Potter?"

I could hear Hermione's quiet sobs into my shoulder. Hearing her like this got me even more enraged at Malfoy then I already was. I wanted to punch him then and there, but I couldn't bring myself to do it in front of Hermione.

I do the honorable thing and just walk away with Hermione and as I was walking away Malfoy yelled at me saying "Mudblood!".

We arrived at the Gryffindor common room without any more trouble. I led her to the couch closest to the fireplace with her arms around my waist as she cried into my chest until she fell asleep in my arms, snuggling into my chest.


	2. Admission

I opened my eyes to see my angel, Hermione, playing with my hair.

"Finally awake, my love." She said with a smile.

"But...this is a dream, right?"

"Of course!" She said with an even bigger smile. "Being my mate, I can share dreams with you"

"Y-Your mate?"

She nodded her head. "I can smell it. When I smell you, I always feel safe and secure. That's why I could tell you my secret so easy, along with me loving you with all my heart." She leaned down and lightly kissed my forehead.

I just stared at her, shock on my face.

"You don't love me, do you?" She said, tears brimming her chocolate eyes.

I lifted my head from her lap, looked into her eyes and said:

"I'll admit I had a crush on you in first year, but since we saw each other on the train, I can't get you out of my head. So don't say I don't love you, Hermione." And then, I kissed her passionately. When the kiss broke, I saw something horrifying. My angel appeared to be...corrupted. Her eyes a dark red, skin pale and pearl white fangs with crimson liquid dripping from them.

"Hermione?" I asked, eyes going wide.

'Hermione' looked at me with extreme hatred and growled...

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?!" I heard Ron yell, snapping me out of my nightmare.

I looked at Hermione and saw her eyes red, but instead of attacking or growling, she quickly let go of me and backed away from me.

"Well?!"

Ignoring Ron, I tried to go to Hermione but she kept backing away from me.

"Hermione, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong." I said soothingly.

"Then what was that?! I don't know what you saw, but all I could see was your...blood...so sweet..." Her eyes glazed over and became unfocused.

"Love, stop thinking about all that. If you don't you might lose control. Just focus on your eyes, your brown eyes."

She nodded and shut her eyes tightly. When they reopened, her eyes were returned to their normal brown.

"Tell me you two were doing, now!"

"Why do you need to know?" Hermione snapped.

"Because you're my soulmate!"

"Whoever told you that was lying or didn't know what they were talking about because Harry is my true soulmate."

"How do you know where you heard it wasnt wrong?!"

"Because I can tell he is mine."

"Harry is just trying to get everything, the fame, the money and now my girl. I won't let you take her, Harry!" Ron came up to me and punched me in the face, hard. As I stumbled backward, I heard Hermione unleash a terrifying snarl at Ron.

Eyes red again, she screamed in deep voice:

"How dare you attack my mate!? I'm going to kill you Ronald Billius Weasley!"

She launched herself at him, her hand grabbing his neck and slamming him into the wall. I realized I had to stop her, or she wouldn't forgive herself.

"Hermione, let him go, now!"

She glared at me and growled.

"How can you expect me to let him go when he attacked you? I have to protect my mate from any danger, even if it is a so-called friend."

"I'm fine, but if you do this you would hate yourself. I don't want to see you like that."

She growled and tightened her grip slightly.

"Please, your mate is fine. Let him go."

She finally dropped Ron, and started to nuzzle into the crook of my neck with her arms around me protectively. I gently stroked her back and whispered to her:

"Thank you for listening."

"My mate is safe, that's all that matters." She said lovingly.

Then a strange thought came to me. She's addressing me as her 'mate', eyes are red and she is stronger than usual. Her instincts must be partially in control.

I felt her sniff at my neck, her breathing became faster.

"Harry...move..." She croaked.

She pushed me away and dug her hands into her arms. Ron got up and tried to go to her, but was stopped by a ferocious growl.

I glared at him "Ron, you should leave. You're the last person she wants to see."

"I am her true soulmate, you should leave!"

"There are two people in this room. Her mate and the one who tried to take her away from her mate. Leave if you want to live."

A loud growl emitted from Hermione, she was trembling too.

"Hermione, can you stop it at this point?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head as her hair turned a dark black and fangs elongated.

"I'm...sorry...m-must f-f-feed..." She shook her head violently. "Paralyze me! Before I t-turn completely!"

There was no other way around it. "Petrificus Totalus!" She stiffened into a board and fell to the ground with a thump. I was immediately by her side, brushing a stray strand of hair off her face.

"Sorry I had to do that, love."

"Harry, we need to settle this, now. She is my soulmate, so you should just leave her alone so she can realize her feelings for me."

"She chose me as her mate, not you Ron. She loves me and taking me away from her makes it worse. Considering you're a dumb git, I'll tell you how she knows I'm her mate. She is a vampire, and can tell by scent who her true mate is."

"Why do you always get everything, why couldn't Hermione be mine?"

"She's not property, Ron!" I snapped at him. "Who told you that you two were soulmates anyway?"

"Dumbledore, he said I would get Hermione and Ginny would get you."

"Well, he was obviously wrong. Hermione chose me as her mate and neither you, Ginny or Dumbledore can change that."

"Harry, with the heir of slytherin running around you don't need to deal with this. I can though, her being a vampire. Just let me have her."

"She makes me happy, Ron! And before you, Ginny or Dumbledore do anything to try and tear us apart, let me tell you what I know about vampires and their mates. They are protective of the one they love. If their mate doesn't accept them, their bloodlust takes over. And finally, if you get rid of our bond, her mortality goes with it! Do you know what that means? She would most likely follow the dark, cold hearted vampires out there! And when Voldemort comes back, she will follow him!"

"Her bond is with me!"

"Then why could she stay human if you made fun of her first year?! She would have lost control! Explain that!"

His face turned red as his hair, I knew he didn't have an awnser. I looked towards Hermione and saw her hair was its regular brown, fangs gone and no longer pale. I put her head in my lap and released the curse. She instantly repeated what happened after she attacked Ron, making a purring sound as she nuzzled my neck.

"Nice job, Harry." She said in dreamy daze.

"Of course, I couldn't let him take you away from me." I said wrapping my arms around her. She began to purr louder at my words. Ron groaned and took a step forward to break us apart. Hermione glared at him and growled.

"You would be dead if it weren't for Harry"

"Are you ok 'Mione?"

"Just a little hungry. I'll manage."

"You sure?"

I felt her nod.

"We should go to The Great Hall for breakfast."

She released me but I could stil hear her purr slightly. We walked down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. We were shortly joined by Ginny, Nevile and Luna. Ginny sat next to me and tried to put her arm around me. I quickly shrugged it off.

"Come on Harry, you and I are soulmates." She said with a smile. That earned a low growl from Hermione.

"Ginny, I already told Ron-"

"Oh, I know what you said. I also know the only reason your going out with her is to make sure she doesn't turn." She said with a smirk.

Hermione looked at me with a hurt look. "You knew?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I accepted being your mate. I reall-" I stopped when I saw her get up and run out of the hall.

"Hermione wait!" I turned to Ginny. " I want you to know, I will never love you. I love Hermione, and if she turned because of you, your dead to me." Ginny had tears in her eyes. I chased after Hermione to see her dropping a now dead Crabbe, a murderous glare in her eyes.

"**Blood...**" She muttered in a deep voice.

"Hermione, please come back to me." I said tearing up. "Why are you doing this?"

"**Because...mate rejected...mudblood...hunger...**" She said monotonous.

"I love you, Hermione. I have all through this and last year. Why can't you understand that?"

"**Sympathy...lies...all lies...**"

"I don't want to hurt you, Hermione."

"**You are...nothing...but food...to me...**"

"I know that is just the bloodlust talking. I need you 'Mione."

She lunged at me, but before she could touch me, I stunned her. I went to her limp form and lifted her head into my lap. I started sobbing quietly, then an uncontrollable anger surged through me. This is the Wesley's fault, they twisted her thoughts.

"I'll be back love" I murmured.

I returned to the hall and saw Ron sitting next to Ginny with a smirk on both their faces. I walked up to Ron and punched him in the face. As he fell, I slapped Ginny in the face.

"Both you and your family are dead to me!" I leaned close to Ginny. "I hate you. Now you don't even have my friendship. Nevile, will you help me with Hermione?"

"Y-Yeah, sure."

I ran ahead of Nevile, making sure to throw the invisibility cloak over Crabbe. He helped me lift her to the common room. I gently laid her on the couch in front of the fire.

"So, what's wrong with her anyway?"

"I'll tell you later, you should go back to Luna."

He nodded and left us alone. I took her shoulder and shook it gently. Her eyes snapped open and they were worse than what happend earlier. Along with her red irises, she had small black veins from the corner of her eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked hesitantly.

"**My supposed mate...**"

"Why would you listen to Ginny? I truly love you."

She crossed her arms." **That was only so your 'Brightest Witch of The Age' doesn't turn dark**." She said coldly.

"Your letting the bloodlust control you! Please, I need Hermione back."

She growled in return.

I took my collar and lowered it to the base of neck.

"Drink, it'll calm you down and actually let you _think_."

She immediately latched onto my neck, the pain causing me to wince slightly. Her drinking began to slow until she finally stopped. She let go and immediately slapped me across the face.

"How could you let me do that!? How many people did I kill!? And what if I drank you dry!?"

"In order: I love you, one as far as I know and you wouldn't because I'm your mate." I said calmly.

She looked flustered at what I said." Well, w-who was it?"

"Crabbe, as far as I know that's it."

Her face turned somber.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, it's just last time that happened I hurt someone I cared about."

"Speaking of which, if you're a vampire how could you hurt your mum. Isn't she a vampire?"

"Technically, I'm half vampire but from drinking human blood at such a young age, I guess I was turned into a full vampire. Making it a lot harder to resist..." She said trailing off. "Anyway, what are we going to do about Crabbe?"

"No idea."

"We could make it look like it was the heir of slytherin." She said, shifting around uncomfortably.

"We could try, but what about classes?"

"I was sick and you were tending to me?"


End file.
